


In My Mind

by SloaneRisette



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SloaneRisette/pseuds/SloaneRisette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an unimaginable week, Max and Kate decide to skip classes for the day and finally go to Portland to tour some tea shops like they had been planning to. A day trip that's meant to be calm and simple, and some bonding after some of the worst that either girl could imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fun thing I decided to do after remembering that Max and Kate were going to go on a little tea shop tour of Portland at some point. Quick little one shot in between the chapters of my other story that's just meant to be some fluff and friendship between Max and Kate and just be adorable. Title inspired by the song "In My Mind" by Amanda Palmer, from episode 4 of Life is Strange. There should be no spoilers, I aimed to make everything rather vague and not hang over the main story much. Hope you all enjoy!

Everything had passed.

Honestly, Max couldn’t believe it, but she— Chloe— the town— everything managed to survive Friday. At this point, everything that had happened on Friday, that fateful day, seemed like a blur, and Max didn’t want to think about it more than she had to. She was glad when Chloe was fine with her not bringing it up for now. Max needed a few weeks to just unwind and de-stress after all of this. If she ever managed to truly get better after last week, of course.

Hopefully she would.

It was Monday now, and Kate Marsh was discharged from the hospital. She was meant to be released this Friday, but after having to evacuate the hospital last Friday, and with how much she had improved during her stay, the hospital was more than fine to release her early. Max was relieved, it meant that they could finally spend time together— they could finally go on their tea shop tour of Portland.

The only trouble was that they’d have to take a bus there.

That didn’t matter though, Portland was only two hours away by bus, and it would be their adventure. Granted, a much more low-key adventure than the one she had last week with Chloe, but it would be fun. It would be good for both of them. Her and Kate were both very low-key people, so a bus to a tea tour of Portland was both their speed.

It was bright and early, not even eight in the morning yet, when Max knocked on Kate’s door, the slate next to it still adorned with all sorts of heartfelt messages from all the girls on their floor. Things seemed like they’d be looking up at Blackwell, just what the school would need.

Not even a minute later, Kate opened the door, the two girls hugging as soon as they saw each other.

“Hey Max, how are you feeling?” Kate asked as she invited Max in briefly.

It was nice to see Kate’s room like it was before all of the shit with the Vortex Club went down. It was bright, sunny, a few flowers around, the window open, her bunny happy— like it was a brand new Kate, rejuvenated by the adversity she sadly had to face last week. Kate was such a strong girl, it was an inspiration to Max.

“I’m doing a lot better. I swear I slept like, forty hours this weekend,” she laughed— she was a bit surprised she was able to joke about this so easily. Maybe it was a sign that things were getting better and easier for her even.

“I’m glad. Last week was… well, unreal, to say the least. I even slept far more than I ever have during the weekend. Plus I needed to be rested up for today,” Kate said with a smile as Max walked over to take another picture of her bunny, Alice. She turned around and looked over at Kate, smiling.

“I’m happy that you’ve been feeling so much better. You have no clue how much of a relief it is to know how well you’re doing,” Max told her as she turned around, a big smile on her face.

“That means a lot Max, you’ve done so much for me last week. Are you sure you want to go to Portland today?” Kate asked, clasping her hands together, almost nervously.

“It’s fine Kate, don’t worry. I’m sure all of the teachers here won’t mind if you’re gone, since you’ve been in the hospital. And my last class of the day is canceled, and well, after last week, skipping one day isn’t a big deal, plus we have our girl’s day to have. Classes aren’t nearly as important,” Max told her, Kate giggling after.

“If you’re sure. Do you want to get going then? I checked the bus schedules online, and there should be a bus at the stop by the Two Whales diner at nine, and then it’ll take two hours to get to Portland. We’ll get there just after eleven and have the whole day to go see the sights. And all of the tea shops,” Kate explained, and Max nodded.

“This is going to be so fun, I’ve been looking so forward to it. Over the weekend my grandmother gave some money to my mom to give me, so we’ll be able to come home with so much tea we’ll be set for the rest of the school year,” Max told her as the two waved goodbye to Kate’s bunny and then leave the room.

On their way out of the building, the two girls waved to Juliet and Dana, who were busy gossiping about something right outside Dana’s room.

They managed to be right on time to meet the bus into town, and got in, the bus mostly— actually— completely empty besides the two of them. Figured that most of the students were off going to classes while the two were ditching for the day, and despite both of their rather shy natures, they were anything but right now.

“I’ve heard nothing but positive reviews online about the Alberta Street Teahouse, we’ll definitely have to check that out. Oh— oh and Serenity Art has a lot about fermented tea we can learn about,” Kate said, looking through little notes she made on her phone.

Max smiled, Kate’s enthusiasm towards their trip was so great, ever since the blond had brought it up a few weeks ago, she had been looking up all sorts of places. With any luck there would be just enough time to get to every place on the list. If not, that was fine too.

The idea and opportunity to occasionally cut class with her best friend was more than tempting enough, anyways.

The bus got into town at about 8:30, so while the two were standing at the stop in front of the Two Whales waiting, they shared a granola bar in silence, seeing as neither had eaten yet, and while greasy diner bacon WAS enticing, they had to save their money and their appetites for the tea houses that awaited them.

And soon enough, the two were off, on a Greyhound to Portland, two hours away.

“Oh my gosh, I am so excited Max. You know, I haven’t even been to Portland before. Well, we passed through it once while driving to see family, but I’ve never actually explored the city,” Kate gushed, as the two girls looked out the window as they passed through the Oregon wilderness, while most everyone else on the bus kept to their phones and themselves.

“I haven’t been there either, actually. I think I’m in the same position as you, actually,” Max said.

“Max, it really seems like such a you place. A place to drink tea and go around and take pictures all day and go back to a quaint little studio apartment to work on your portfolio to send out to galleries,” Kate said, and Max let out a wistful sigh. It did sound pretty nice.

“I definitely don’t think I’ll be staying in Arcadia Bay, that’s for sure. Maybe I’ll come here. I can’t see myself going back to Seattle, way too busy for me now,” Max said with a small laugh. Sure, Seattle was great for an art hipster like her, but Portland would probably be the best mix of Arcadia Bay quaintness and big city Seattle flavor.

“What about you though, Kate? You can’t tell me you can’t see yourself in a coffee shop or a park sketching out your next children’s book? Kate, Portland is such a you city,” Max said, putting a hand on her friend’s shoulder.

“I haven’t really thought about where I’ll want to move yet. I think my parents still want me to go to college somewhere, maybe. But really, Portland seems like such a nice place,” Kate said, and Max frowned a bit. Hopefully her parents wouldn’t tear her away from her dreams.

“Kate, I know parental pressure can be a lot, but your parents let you come to Blackwell, and you have so much talent when it comes to drawing, you’ll be able to succeed with no issue. I know it,” Max assured her friend.

“Thanks Max, you always know what to say,” Kate said, pulling the brunette into a hug quickly.

Even if the events of last week didn’t happen, Max would have been there for her friend no matter what.

“Hey, you’re my best friend, it’s no trouble whatsoever. If your parents ever give you shit about not letting you follow your dreams let me know and I’ll be there to back you up in an instant,” Max said, and Kate had to hold back some tears, mouthing the words “Thank you”, as she knew she would start crying otherwise.

A little traffic delayed the trip for the two until just after noon, but the two soon reached Portland, eyes wide when they stepped off the bus. Each of them were in absolute awe of the city. Like a dream come true.

“Ok Kate, where to first?” Max asked, looking over at the other, who was now checking her phone again.

“Alberta Street Teahouse is about five blocks from here, this way,” Kate said, pointing down one of the streets, and off the two went.

“So what kind of special things does this place have?” Max asked as the two strolled down the street, looking at the people and soaking in the atmosphere.

“They have chai and teaware— ooh we should definitely split the cost on some nice teaware today. It would be great to have some really nice cups and a nice new teapot,” Kate gushed, and Max nodded quickly.

“Oh, definitely. Maybe we’ll get a few sets for special occasions,” Max suggested.

“That would be so great. Don’t you think it would be hard to bring that stuff back though?” she asked, and Max shrugged.

“Well, I have my messenger back and you have your backpack, it won’t be too tough. Don’t worry Kate, we’re gonna treat ourselves to an awesome day and some awesome stuff,” Max said, hoping Kate wouldn’t worry. Transporting multiple teapots would probably be tough, but they were both smart— plus it’s not like they’d get five whole tea sets or anything.

“Sorry, you know how I get,” Kate said with a small sigh.

“Seriously, don’t worry Kate. This is our day to relax, let’s not stress. We’re gonna drink a bunch of tea, bring back more tea bags than we could ever imagine, get some tea sets, and it’ll be great,” Max said, wrapping her arm around her shoulder, smiling.

“You’re right, Max. Oh— there it is!” Kate said, grabbing Max’s hand and running ahead to the teahouse that they had been walking to.

The two walked inside, instantly in awe of what they were looking at. The two were more or less “tea newbies”, enjoying different types, but not able to get great stuff just due to the white suburban area they were in, and this was just surreal.

“I can’t believe they have all this stuff here… Ooh, Max look, they have this really quality Oolong I’ve heard about before,” Kate said as she ran over to a wall in the store, Max following after her.

It was about two hours that the two Blackwell students spent in that particular tea shop, and they had finally walked out. Their bags were definitely more than a bit heavier than when they entered.

“I can’t believe we spent so much money in there, Max,” Kate said, laughing, Max waving it off.

“Come on Kate, we had a rough week, we deserve to treat ourselves. Even if last week wasn’t rough, we deserve to treat ourselves anyways,” Max assured her and Kate nodded knowingly.

“You’re right. Though I am hungry, you want to go find a little cafe and get a late lunch? It’ll be my treat,” Kate said, and despite some arguing otherwise, she wouldn’t relent, and Max finally agreed.

The two parked themselves in a little bistro a block down, one that was probably a bit too fancy for either of their tastes, but enjoying it nonetheless.

Max ordered a BLT with goat cheese, and Kate a fancy wedge salad. When both girls got their food they started to laugh.

“I can’t believe how fancy this stuff is,” Max said as she picked up half of the sandwich, turning it all around and examining it.

“I kind of wish we could eat this everyday, it’s fancy but it’s so good. I think I’ve only had something this nice like, twice before,” Kate said.

“Believe me Kate, if we could manage it, I would totally try and figure out a way we could get out here every lunch period,” Max said, and Kate nodded.

“That would be the greatest, but even if not, the memory of this lunch is still enough,” Kate said, and Max turned red.

It was so sweet.

“Hey, Kate?” Max asked in between bites of her sandwich. Kate looked up, mid-chew, quirking an eyebrow.

“Yeah Max?” Kate asked after swallowing.

“What if we do this once a month? We pick a day and we come out to Portland and we go to some tea shops and get a nice lunch and just spend the day just us two? I know I said last week I’d put my friends first, and you’ve been one of my best friends, so I want us to have something nice to share,” Max said, and Kate smiled.

“I’d love that Max! That would be the most fun thing ever. I figure by next month when we’re done we’ll have enough tea for the rest of the year,” Kate giggled.

“Well then we’ll have to have a lot more tea dates after school,” Max told her, Kate nodding quickly.

“Oh of course. Now that things are getting a lot calmer for both of us we’ll be able to hang out a bunch more,” Kate said.

“Definitely. I want to make sure to put just as much time into our friendship that I do with Chloe,” Max assured her. She’d make sure of it.

“That means a lot Max. I’m so glad I met you and that we became friends,” Kate said.

“Same here Kate. Blackwell wouldn’t be the same without you, for me or anyone,” Max told her.

The two ended up finishing their lunch, giving each other a sweet compliment every so often, then headed off.

They went to one more tea shop, picking up a few more tea bags and another teapot, as well as a few teacups for special occasions.

The drive back was long, but the two managed to keep each other awake talking about random things from classes, different people at Blackwell, movies, anything that came to their minds really.

It was eight at night when they finally got back to Blackwell, backpacks held closely to them to make sure that their tea, cups, and teapots didn’t break or anything.

When they reached the inside of the dorm building, they saw Dana outside her door, texting. She looked up and waved at Max and Kate.

“Hey you two, played hooky today, huh?” she asked with a small, kind smirk on her face. To Dana, it was probably a surprise that two girls like Max and Kate could actually skip school.

“Yeah, we went out to Portland to go to some tea shops,” Kate said, smile still on her face— it hadn’t left at all during the day.

“That sounds like fun. Hope you both had a good day— school was so boring today,” Dana said with a sigh.

“Thanks Dana, I’m guessing we didn’t miss much?” Max asked. She wasn’t scared about what the two of them may have missed, but, well, she wanted to be sure.

“Nope, slow Monday. And hey, Kate, I’m really glad you’re better. Let me know if you ever want to hang out,” Dana offered.

“That would be a lot of fun Dana, thank you,” Kate said, smiling and nodding. Dana waved goodbye to the two girls and headed into her dorm, and Kate and Max walked down to their dorms.

They stopped outside Kate’s room.

“Thanks so much for today Max, it was such a change of pace to basically anything in the past few months, and I really appreciate that,” Kate told her, still smiling. Max couldn’t help but feel warm inside.

“Anytime Kate, really. It was so much fun, I’m glad you wanted to go with me,” Max said.

“Come on Max, I would do just about anything with you if you offered,” Kate said.

“Well anytime I offer will just be going to lunch or Portland or drink tea, no Vortex Club parties,” Max laughed, and Kate nodded, laughing a bit too.

“That’s good. Though I wouldn’t expect anything less from you. Anyways, I am kind of tired, I might turn in a bit early tonight. We had such a busy day today, and I didn’t expect us to do that much,” Kate told her, and Max nodded.

“Ok, I think I might lie in bed for a while too, now that you mention it I’m getting pretty sleepy myself,” Max added.

“Good night Max,” Kate said with a small goodbye wave as she opened her door and entered it.

“Night Kate,” she whispered and waved back, heading into her own dorm after.

She lied down on her bed, looking at her messenger bag that was filled with all sorts of tea and supplies.

Today was such a great friend.

And she was lucky as could be for having a great friend like Kate Marsh here at Blackwell Academy. She couldn’t imagine her life without the blond at this point, like she couldn’t imagine life without Chloe.

She was more than happy and honored to call Kate her best friend.


End file.
